An Unexpected Romace
by Saki-Rose Chan
Summary: Summary coming soon. Warning: AU and slight OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Yo! I don't really have anything to say, but I hope you like this story! Enjoy!**

Chapter 1:New School, New Friends, New Jerks

(Alexis's POV)

name is Alexis Rhodes. I'm sixteen years old. And today I'm (unforunately) going to a new a school today.

My mother is a model for a small company, but she got moved to a bigger company, so we had to move from Tokyo to Domino City. It's a pretty big, nice place, but I like my old home better.

''Atticus!I told you to stay out of my diary!''I yelled.

Giving me a fake innocent smile, he said''Now, why would I look in your diary?''

I rolled my eyes at him.''Because your the only one who would read it,and then leave it open without closing it or putting it back in it's right place!''

''You two, stop bickering and get dressed.''A pretty woman said, with brown eyes and long blonde hair that stopped at her waist.

That woman is my mother, June Rhodes. She never lets her fame and modeling get to her head or lets her manager make her work overtime when she promises to be home at a certain time. Like my brother, she always tries to set me up on a date with somebody, but she just doesn't get I'm not interested in dating at anyone.

I looked at the clock, which read seven fifteen. Oh boy, I was going to be late for the opening ceremony. I rushed to my room, slamming the door behind me. Grabbing my school uniform out the closet, I threw on my white school blouse, black skirt, and knee high socks with brown shoes. I quickly brushed my hair, and made my way downstairs.

''Bye, mom.''I said kissing her on the cheek.

She smiled.''Bye, honey. Have a nice first day.''

''I hope so.''

~Seika High~

I made my way to the front gates of the school. I felt a little out of place because I'm new here, and have no idea where to go. I sighed, clutching my bag, and walking in to the school yard where students were talking, texting on their phones, making out with their boyfriend or girlfriends, and some just, well, being students.

As I walked around the school to find the school's office, I bumped into a girl with curly black hair and red highlights. She had very light brown skin and sharp purple eyes. Her figure was slim and curvy.

''Lo siento!''she said in a language I didn't understand.'' Huh, silly me.'' she face-palmed before she put her hand out to help me up from the ground.

''Um, thanks.''I said brushing off my skirt. I turned to walk away, but not before she turned me back around with her hands.

She grinned widely, looking me up and down.''Ah, I know who you are. You're the new transfer student the teachers have been talking about. I didn't think you'd be so pretty either! Curves and a nice rack!''

I blushed furiously. This girl was beginning to annoy me. I just wanted to get my school schedule and then get to the opening ceremony.''Um...yeah. I think I'll be going now.'' I tried to get out of her grip, but boy did she have a strong grip.

''Ah, ah, ah, senorita.''she said waving a finger in my face.''Name first. I'm Rosa Alvarez. You?''

''I'm Alexis Rhodes. Nice to meet you.'' I mumbled.

''Alexis? Pretty name.''Rosa replied.''Now, before I ran into you, you look liked you were looking for something. What?''

I really didn't like this girl that much, but I did need help to get to the office, so I decided to go for it.'' The school office. I can't find it.''I explained.

''Oh. Then why didn't you say so.''she smiled.''I'll lead you there.

After she lead me to the school office, I was given my locker number and schedule. I was in some of the same classes as her. This girl wasn't as bad as I thought she was. It turns out she was from another country as I suspected when I heard her talk another language. Her dream is to become a singer when she graduates. We were instantly best friends after our little meeting.

Later on after the school opening ceremony, she showed me around and all the school activities I could choose from. I hadn't decided, but eventually I had to choose one.

While Rosa and I were walking in the school courtyard, I saw a group of boys talking and laughing around. Apparently, a spiky black haired boy and a short blue haired one was looking at me with dreamy eyes. I sighed. I had this same problem at my other school. Boys didn't like me for me, but liked me for my body. Good thing I wasn't interested in dating. I've nicely,(well, sometimes) rejected every boy that has confessed to me. I just wasn't ready to date anyone yet.

''Alexis? Alexis? What are you looking-Oh.''she said.''You wondering who they are?''Rosa asked.

I shook my head.''No, not really.''I answered.

Rosa waved her hand in mid-air.''I'm going to tell you anyway.''she shrugged.''That group of boys are one of the popular groups. There's only three of them that every girl wants to date. The short one, Syrus Truesdale. The girls just love his cuteness.

''Truesdale. That last name sounds familiar.''I pondered.

''Probably not. Continuing.''Rose stated.''The boy with the bandana and camouflage pants is Tyranna Hasseleberry, but everyone calls him Hassleberry. I would date him any day.''Rosa sighed.

I laughed at her dreamy expression.''Okay, I now know who you like. Next.''

''The one with black hair is Chazz Princeton. Richest boy in school.''Rosa explained.'' I don't see how some girls want to date him. He's arrogant and vain. He always argues with a girl named Blair Flannigan.''

''Aster Phoenix is a rich boy too. He's a pretty nice person. He only gets competitive when it comes to playing games. His father died when he was younger. It's just him and his mother now. He's a foreigner''

''Oh. I fell sorry for him.''I replied to her statement.

''He got over it a year ago.''Rosa said.''Now, we have Jim Cook. He pretty much hangs around everybody in the school. Maybe except for the girls because he carries a crocodile on his back. He's also a foreigner.''

I sweat.''What?''

''You'll eventually get used to it.''Rosa shrugged.''Next is Jesse Anderson. He's the second boy every girl wants to date. He's really funny and kind. He has a crush on a girl already. That's why he practically rejects every girl in the school. Foreigner like me by the way.

I laughed.''That's one way to do it.''

''Last, but not least.''Rosa exclaimed dramatically.''Jaden Yuki!''

''Jaden Yuki?''I raised my eyebrows at her.

''Yes. The boy leaning on the tree.''Rosa pointed.''The last boy every single girl wants to date and even marry.''

I looked at the boy she was talking about. He had two-toned brown hair with beautiful brown eyes. He wore his school top with the shirt untucked and the first three buttons open. I noticed a lot of the boys wore their uniforms like that. Anyway, I understood why girls would want to date him. He's pretty cute.

''He's a jerk, but once you get to know him, he's a pretty nice person. We're childhood friends, but we don't talk that much anymore. He also has problems with his mother, Haruka Yuki.''Rosa lowered her head when she said that.

''Is something wrong?'' I asked.

''N-no. N-not at all.''Rosa stuttered.

I didn't know the history behind her stuttering, but I decided to let her go and not ask any questions. This Jaden boy was interesting.

''Also,''Rosa continued.''He's really good at football, so you might need to watch out. Now that I'm done . We better get to our classes.''Rosa said grabbing me by the arm, and dragging me inside the school.

~Lunch Time~

After classes, I told Rosa that I wouldn't be eating in the cafeteria, but instead I would be eating on the roof. She was sad, but I told her I'd go get ice cream with her after school.

I really didn't like noisy places, so I came to the school roof. It was a quiet place to eat. I opened my bento, and began eating my lunch. I noticed a small butterfly. A swallowtail butterfly. I had always liked butterflies. There was just something about them that caught my interest. When the butterfly landed on my finger, I laughed because of the ticklish feeling it gave me.

''I didn't know someone other than me came up here.''a voice said.

I turned around to find the boy Rosa was talking about. Jaden Yuki. He walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me with a smirk on his face.

I glared at him.''What do you think you're doing?''

He shrugged.''I don't know.''he answered leaning in close to me.

I hope he wasn't about to kiss me. Because if he was, let's say he wouldn't be able to feel in between his legs the rest of the day.

''Let me go.''I struggled to get out of his grip, but he was too strong.

''Nope.''Jaden said playing with the top of my buttons. When he leaned in close enough, he fell on the ground, and started laughing. I was dumbfounded.

I glared furiously at him.''What's so funny?''

''Haha.''Jaden laughed.''You actually didn't fall for me.''

''What?''I was confused.

He stood up from his seat, brushing off his pants.''Most girls fall right at my feet, but you didn't.

''Why would I have any attraction to somebody like you?!''I yelled.''Jerk!''I gathered my things, and stomped to the door of the roof.

''Wait!''Jaden called.

''What?''I hissed.

''My names Jaden Yuki. What yours?''he smiled.

He was the second person to ask me that today.''Alexis Rhodes.''I answered. I left the roof top after that.

(Third Person POV)

''Alexis Rhodes.''Jaden said to himself.''She's interesting.''

**Well, that the end of chapter one. Hope you liked it! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews/favorites/follows! I'm glad you all liking this story! It might look like a regular high school romance fic, but it's not. I actually gave a hint in chapter 1. Anyway, here's the chapter 2. Also, thanks for the tip, MaskedKitsune59! Enjoy!**

**P.S. They'll personalities will be right soon.  
**

Chapter 2: Club Activities

(Alexis's POV)

After my encounter with Jaden on the roof, I left to find Rosa. She tackle hugged me, excited that our next class was together.

Once we were inside the classroom, I found that I also shared this class with Jaden. I hid my face behind my hands, but unfortunately, my long blonde hair is a dead giveaway. He smirked at me. Great! Now I share a class with somebody I dislike. Rosa whispered in my ear telling me she was going to take her seat, which was next to a small girl with long black hair and brown eyes. Rosa whispered something in her hear, and the girl started giggling.

As I looked around the classroom, I saw that there were no more seats left except for the one next to Jaden._ Just the sit I wanted, _I thought sarcastically.

I slowly made my way to my seat next Jaden, hoping that the teacher wouldn't come so I didn't dread having to seat next to Jaden. Though, I spoke too soon. The teacher came in just as I didn't want him to. I dumped myself in the chair next to Jaden angry.

The teacher smiled.''Alright class.''he said.''My name is Professor. Banner, and I'll be your teacher for the new school year.'' He wrote his name on the board in neat cursive handwriting.

Twenty minutes into the lesson, Jaden interrupted me as I wrote my notes down by tapping me on the shoulder.''What?''I asked irritated.

He scratched the back of his head.''Well, can I copy your notes down?''he asked sheepishly.

''Why weren't you listening?''I questioned him even more irritated.''You should have been listening.'' I growled and went back to writing my notes.

''Well, if you are going to be like that, then how about I get them from you my way?''Jaden smirked mischievously.

''Jaden.''I warned.''If you don't leave me alone, I swear I will-''

''Swear I'll what?''Jaden cut me off raising his eyebrows.

I balled up my fist, leaning in his face.''Jaden Yuki.'' I warned him a little to loudly.

Professor. Banner looked our way.''Ms. Rhodes, Mr Yuki, what are you doing?''

I sunk down in my chair while Jaden just shrugged. _Great move, Jaden. Now we're in trouble, _I thought face-palming.

Neither Jaden or I could explain ourselves.''Well,'' we both answered in union.

''I'm not going to give you detention, but since I see that you two don't get along that well, Alexis is going to have to pick a club activity today while Jaden shows her which clubs she could pick from.''Professor. Banner smiled.

''Wait-''I refused but Pro. Banner cut me off before I finished.

He smiled sarcastically.''Ms. Rhodes, I figure you should agree with me or you will get detention.''

I sat back down, and crossed my arms, mumbling inconsiderate things.''I hate you.''I hissed to Jaden.

Jaden put a hand to his heart.''Aww, Lex. I love you too.''he joked.

''Lex?''I questioned raising my eyebrows.''

''I thought it would be a cute pet name.''Jaden answered bluntly.

I blushed.''O-o-oh. T-t-thanks.''I stuttered. This jerk was making me blush! Why do I have to have it hard? He just seems to enjoy tormenting me, doesn't he? Wait! He-

Jaden's voice interrupted my thoughts, his lips with a satisfied grin on them.''Now, about these notes.''

~After class~

I walked down the hallways with Rosa, fuming face, crossed arms, and a dark aura around me. During class, Jaden eventually got me to give him my notes, though it took him about half the class just to get them from me.

''Alexis? Alexis?''Rosa called waving her hand in my face.''What's wrong?''

I growled.''I'll tell you what's wrong.''I hissed.''Jaden Yuki is what's wrong.''

Rosa smirked.''I see you met him, haven't you?''

''He's a jerk. An absolute jerk.''I growled.''Because of him, he has to show me around, so I can pick a club.''

''After school?''Rosa asked.''I thought we were going to get ice cream.''

I frowned at my new friend.''I'm sorry, Rosa. It came unexpectedly.''I apologized.

She grabbed my hand.''It's okay.''she smiled, but then an evil smirk formed on her lips.''But next time, you better make sure you do not get in trouble.''

I sweat.''Okay.''

~After school~

It was finally time for me to look for a club to join. As I walked down the halls looking for Jaden, I noticed a girl in a cheerleader uniform being bullied by other cheerleaders. I wasn't going to interfere because it wasn't my problem. That is, until I heard a slap.

''You told the teacher, didn't you?''a long, wavy black haired girl hissed.

The girl backed up a little, holding her bruised cheek.''I didn't say a thing. I don't even know what you're talking about.''she said backing up to the lockers.

The girl slammed her hand on the locker. She put her face close to the bullied girl's.'' But you do. You told him we were smoking.''

''Serena, I r-really d-don't k-know w-what y-you are talking about.''she stuttered in fear.

''Oh, you know full well what I'm talking about.''she glared grabbing a hand full of her hair.

Tears started coming out of the girl's eyes.''Please,''she begged.''I really don't know.''

The cheerleader, Serena, took out a pair of scissors.''You'll know once I'm done with you.''she smiled evilly.

Okay. That was enough. I needed to go help this girl pronto before somebody ends up dead, injured, or uneven cut hair. I yanked the girl away from the younger cheerleader she was bullying.

''What do you think you're doing?''Serena hissed.

''I don't know. What about you?''I replied smartly.

''This has nothing to do with you!''she stumped.''Go somewhere, you tramp.''

I was fed up now.''Listen, you better leave her alone or I will do something to you that is not nice at all.''

Serena glared at me, and stumped away in frustration. I looked at the girl with tears in her eyes, she looked familiar. One I got a good look at her, I noticed she was the girl Rosa was sitting next to in math class.

''Are you alright?''I asked softly.

She nodded in response.''I'm fine. Thank you, um...''

''Alexis Rhodes.''I smiled.

She eventually smiled back. Thanks, Alexis. I'm Blair Flannigan.''she introduced.

''Your Welcome, Blair. How about you go and get your cheek bandaged at the infirmary?''I suggested.

''You're right. Again, thanks. Bye!''Blair smiled. She ran down the school halls in a hurry to the infirmary.

I smiled. Of course, my smile faltered after that.'' Now, I have to go club hunting.''I said to myself.''With Jaden.''

~Club Hunting~

''So, Lex,''Jaden smirked.''What made you decide to come with me?''

''I didn't want to.''I grumbled.''You got me in trouble in class. Doesn't that sound familiar to you?''

''Now, I remember.''he smirked. If I could, I'd slap that smirk off his face, but alas, I can't.

Jaden wrapped a arm around my shoulders.''Get your filthy hands off me.''I hissed.

''You hurt me again, Lex.''he gasped in fake shock.''I should get an apology kiss.''

I scoffed.''In your dreams.''I said grabbing his arms, taking them from around my shoulder. Why me? Of all people he knows to tease or harass, it's me, the new girl.

''Well, since I'm not wanted, I guess you don't need a guide to show you clubs to pick from.''Jaden said turning around, walking away.

I panicked. If I didn't pick a club today, I'd be in trouble.''W-Wait.''I said.''I need to pick a club, so...''I hesitated.

''So...''Jaden trailed off.

''I need you to show me some clubs.''I muttered.

''What? I didn't hear you.''Jaden urged me to say again, putting his hand behind his ear.

''I need you to show me a club!''I shouted.

''That's better.''Jaden grinned.''On to club hunting.

~Archery~

So, Jaden and I decided to start off with archery first. I wasn't good at aiming, so I hope I didn't injure anybody.

''My name is Crystal, and I'm the captain of the Archery Team. Nice to meet you.''Crystal said twirling a piece of her brown wavy hair.

''Hi.''I greeted back.

''I guess we'll start off with the basics.''she said.

Even starting off with the basics, I couldn't do archery. When I finally got to the part where I shoot an arrow at the target, I sort of missed it, which made it bounce off and cut Crystal's face.

Crystal laughed nervously.''I don't think archery's your thing.''Crystal explained holding her cheek.

I also laughed awkwardly.''Yeah, I'm aware now.''I grabbed Jaden's arms.''Next.''

~Two hours later~

I tried almost every club, and still didn't have one to join. I didn't want to do cheerleading, soccer wasn't my thing, I was a bad artist, I didn't know how to play an instrument, I wasn't into acting, and everything else, well, I don't know.

Jaden smirked.''Last one for today is gymnastics. I don't think you'll join this one either.''

''I'm going to join a club today.''I glared at him.

''If you say so.''he shrugged still smirking.

~Gymnastics~

I was going to join a club today no matter what! I was going to prove Jaden wrong!

''Alright.''Cecilia said.''We are going to make this quick. I just heard you sort of caused accidents in the other rooms, so I don't want my room messed up.''she explained.

I was determined to join this club.''I'm ready.''

Cecilia put her hands through her short red hair.''Listen, I'll show you once, but if you mess up or destroy anything, consider yourself banned.''she threatened.

I nodded in response. Cecilia stood on the first mat, she then started running and did a somersault. I couldn't do that! What was she thinking making me do something that complicated! I mean, I know how to do cartwheels, but somersaults! No!

Jaden and her smirked at the same time, and said in union.''I hope you can do that.''

I was dead. I breathed in and out, making my way to the mat Cecilia started on. I ran, and miraculously did a somersault! I guess always practicing cartwheels paid off.

Cecilia's jaw dropped and Jaden gaped in surprise.''Y-y-you did it.''

I joined a club! Yes!''I guess practices start tomorrow.''I smiled at her.

''Damn.''Cecilia muttered.

**I know it's OOC, but that's the way I need them to act for now. In a couple of chapters though, I will have their personalities right. Also, I'll be out of town, so I won't be able to work on the next chapter. Until then, bye!**


End file.
